1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack is formed by electrically connecting a bare cell and a protection circuit module to each other. The bare cell is formed by hermetically sealing a can in which an electrode assembly and an electrolyte are accommodated and performs charge and discharge of electricity via chemical reactions.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.